Somone like you
by javapaz.norambuena
Summary: Ella los quiso, los aprecio y los amo de verdad, pero de todos ellos nadie supo amarla de verdad, como se debía a amarla, solo uno podrá y eso se sabrá cuando ella lo elija. Esta historia se trata de una chica que tendrá que decidir entre todos sus ex-novios, cuál será su nuevo novio y su futuro esposo. (Algo parecido a un harem) 1313


***Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a ****Ockubo-sama, esta historia no es basada en el anime ni en el manga, basada en mi "**_**Imaginación"***_

**Un día más**

Maka Pov.

Estaba angustiada no sabía cómo decírselo, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Maka, ¿te pasa algo?, has estado rara en todo el camino-me pregunta el chico castaño a mi lado

Suspiro antes de comenzar mi discurso-Te tengo que decir algo que decirte, Noah

-¿Que sucede?-me pregunta un chico castaño-

-No puedo seguir con esto, Noah-

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?, Maka-me dice preocupado-

-Debemos terminar

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?-dijo algo preocupado-

-No Noah, no es una broma

-Pero… ¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HICE?!-me dijo alterado

-tranquilo Noah, no eres tu soy yo-dije tratando de calmarlo, pero no me resulto-

- OH, POR FAVOR, CLARO QUE SOY!-me grito

-SOY YO-le grite- siento que ya no hay algo entre nosotros- dije más calmada "no me gusta que me griten"

-no, por favor no, dame otra oportunidad lo puedo arreglar!-trato de convencerme

-¿Cómo lo vas a arreglar si ni siquiera sabes él porque estoy terminando contigo?

- ¡entonces, ¿qué es?!-me pregunta alterado pero más calmado

-es algo que hace mucho debiste darte cuenta que fallaba…-dije sin nada más que hacer

-…- no dijo nada solo se quedo callado

-… pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, te aprecio demasiado como para dejar nuestra amistad, ok?-dije tratando de dejarlo satisfecho

-ok, yo igual te aprecio-dijo algo triste

-Que bien, bueno yo me tengo que ir, adiós Noah- me fui alejando

-Ok adiós, Feliz día de San Valentín, Maka- me dijo

- Feliz día de la amistad Noah-le grite con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Horas después…

-NOOOOOO!-grite arrepentida de mis actos en mi cuarto- ¿POR QUÉ LO HICE? ¿POR QUÉ TERMINE CON ÉL? ¿ME HACIA TAN FELIZ?

-Claro que no Maka one-chan!-me grito mi pequeño hermano Hero, de 10 años entrando de portazo a mi cuarto-te deprimías porque sentías que no te daba amor, el no te valoraba, además, siempre te pedía que le lavaras la ropa, ¡¿Qué clase de novio hace eso?!-me dijo con cara de "que tanta importancia le das"

-TU CAYATE, ADEMÁS, ¿Qué SABES TU DE TENER PAREJA? ¡CON SUERTE HAS TENIDO UNA!-le grite

-¡Si, tuve una, pero al menos yo supe tratarla como se merecía!, no como ese tal Noah-me contradijo

-CALLATE, HERO! ÉL ME AMABA, ME AMABA CON TODO EL ALMA, SIEMPRE QUERIA ESTAR A MI LADO, Y AHORA POR ESTUPIDA, NO QUERRA ESTAR MÁS CONMIGO POR QUE ROMPI CON EL Y PENSARA QUE YA NO LO AMO!, ¡¿QUE HE HECHO?!-grite por última vez y me fui directo a un rincón de mi cuarto a llorar en posición fetal-

Me quede un rato ahí hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, era Hero

-One-chan lo siento, ok?, lo siento mucho,-me dijo arrepentido-

-Lo sé Hero, lo sé-le dije secando mis lágrimas

-pero no me gusta verte así, echándote toda la culpa, cuando no es así-

-ya lo sé, sé que todo lo que dijiste es verdad, pero sabes que no me gusta oír la cruel verdad-

-si sé, pero a mí no me gustaría que vivieras en un mundo de mentiras, además mejor una verdad que duela, a que una mentira que te haga feliz-me dijo sabiamente, podrá tener solo 10 años pero es muy sabio-

-ah-suspire-tienes razón, mejor lo dejo lo dejo ir por su camino y yo por el mío-dije rendida a sus palabras-

-muy bien Maka one-chan,… ¿hora podemos ir a comer un helado?-me dice con cara de perrito

-ok vamos, veamos si cambiamos el ambiente-dije sonriendo

Hola mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo 19 años y el pequeño recién nombrado es mi hermano Hero de 11, yo soy una estudiante universitaria de literatura, de universidad _"Shibusen Universit"_, trabajo en la cafetería _"Maids Cafe",_ mi hermano va a la _"Shibusen School" _y va en ultimo año de primaria_,_ vivimos en Death City, Inglaterra en un pequeño departamento de dos personas, y vivimos así desde…

- ¿de qué lo quieres, Hero?

-¡vainilla bañado en chocolate!-grita muy emocionado

-ok, entonces ponte tu chaqueta y nos vamos-

-mooooo, pero si no hace tanto frio-se quejo asiendo pataleta

-pero es de noche y después va a hacer frio asique ponte la chaqueta o no salimos-le dije amenazándolo

-mooooo, suenas igual que mamá- inflo sus cachetes y se fue a su cuarto a buscar la chaqueta le pedí

-ah-suspire-mamá ¿no?

Nuestra madre Kami nos abandono, o como dice mi hermano se fue de vacaciones cuando yo tenía 12 años y mi hermano 4-tiene muy buena memoria, siempre se acuerda de todo lo que a dicho mamá cuando nos retaba o nos felicitaba, para mí siempre fue igual, como una vez me dijo, yo y mi hermano fuimos el error de esta familia…

-Hero!, ya estás listo!-le grite, ¡cómo se puede tardar tanto por una simple chaqueta!

-ya voy one-chan, ¡ya voy!- sale corriendo de su cuarto con una chaqueta grande, algo gastada, pero tenía su toque elegante

-esa es…-tartamudeo por haberme dado cuenta cual chaqueta era, era la de papá

-SIP, es de papá-me dijo animado

… pero papá nunca pensó eso, mi padre Spirit fue un gran hombre, después que mamá nos abandono él se quedo a nuestro lado, nos pago la alimentación, las matriculas todo, el problema que tenia era que fue un maldito mujeriego, no ha habido mujer bonita que no haya sido cautivada por los encantos o "mentiras amorosas" de él, pero podrá haber sido el más grande mujeriego del mundo, pero siempre será el mejor padre, pero por un terrible malestar, tuvo que morir, murió de peritonitis cuándo yo tenía 15 y mi hermano 7, nunca hablo de cómo se sentía, solo se preocupaba de nosotros

-siempre usaba esta chaqueta para llevarte a salir cuando te sentías mal, ahora en adelante lo usare yo para que nunca te sientas mal- me dijo nostálgico y con una enorme sonrisa

Después de escuchar lo que mí hermanito de 10 años me dijo, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control, me abalancé hacia él y le di un gran abrazo

-Hero, nunca te vayas de mi lado-dije ya llorando a mares

- tu tampoco one-chan, nunca hagas unas largas vacaciones-dijo ya dejando escapar unas lagrimitas mientras me abrazaba más fuerte

-bueno,-dije secándome las lagrimas-vamos hermanito?-dije alzándole la mano

-está bien, her-ma-ne-ta~- dijo correspondiéndome la mano con un tono juguetón

Tome las llaves del apartamento y el auto, salimos deje con llave, nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos directamente a la heladería.  
Esa fue una linda noche con mi lindo y dulce…

-¡DEMONIO DE NUEVE COLAS, HIJO DE SATANAS! ¿¡QUE MIERDA HAS HECHO?!

***¿Qué habrá hecho Hero, para que Maka se enojara tanto?... todo y más en el próximo capítulo!**

**Hooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaa- a todo el mundeto bien lendo, graciiias por gastar su tiempo bien sexy para leer mi NEW-FIC, espero que les haya gustado y lo que más quiero saber si se pusieron a llorar igual que yo por las palabretas de Hero-sniff,sniff- OMG! MIS MOCOS SON VERDES COMO EL CIELO!, o el cielo es verde como mis mocos?.?... da igual, bueno dejen artos comentarios, no subo próximo capi si no comentan-me gusta más cuando lo hacen por acá- y eso que les vaya suuuuuuuuuuuper MAL! … no, mentira, que les vaya suuuuuuuuuper BIEN! Cha-chauuuuuuu!**


End file.
